unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tastes of the Seasons
|details = So the island nation north of Manila is known for it's seasonal changes. A young writer in London has interest in that, and asked for your help by name. Coming from an island nation himself, I'm sure there are similiarities, and differences as well... Should be interesting. Start your investigation in Nagasaki. |step1 = /Taking in Nature/Nagasaki/Tavern Keeper/ What is the seasons like around here? Why there isn't no such thing. What You're jealous? Summer is hot and winter is cold. We have storms and snow. I don't know what Master Sun is thinking but all we can do is grin and endure. Must be rough for Takatsugu. |step2 = /Enjoying the Seasons/Nagasaki/Takatsugu/ Yes, if you're just enduring. I'm sure its difficult. but if you allow yourself, you can also enjoy the change of seasons if you let yourself. Why in a city as big as Sakai, I bet you learn a lot about season just by asking around. Try the townsfolk and the barkeeper. |step3 = /The Hazy Spring Sky at Dawn/Sakai/Young Man near Archives/ What's the best thing about spring? How can you even ask? It's the warmth after the cold of winter. And the winds that blow in the spring? It's like they blow away the cold. Mountains covered with cherry blossoms are also great. And the sky at dawn as it gradually lightens is like a dream come true. |step4 = /Summer Nights of Fireflies/Sakai/Maiden between Tavern and City Official/ I guess I like summer the best. Daytime can be really hot, but the evenings are incredible. There is a bug called the firefly that lights up on a summer night. Sitting on the grass watching as they come alight is the loveliest thing. |step5 = /Bird Cries in Fall Evenings/Sakai/Shipwright/ Autumn is where it's at. The leaves that grow in summer change colors and begin to fall. As the sun drops, standing on a carpet of those leaves while the multi-colored sky slowly darkens. In the distance, you can see a crow winging across the sky. Then as the sun hides, the sound of insects come floating on the cool evening breeze. It's a melancholy scene, but its so peaceful. |step6 = /Frosty Winter Mornings/Sakai/Wanderer near Tavern/ Yeah, they all say its cold, but I don't mind winter. The cold makes you sharp. I get up early in the morning to go to work on my boat a bit. Step outside and take a deep breath of the cold, bracing air. And I feel alive. And the town in beautiful when its all covered in snow. And so are the ships and the harbor and everything. |step7 = /Book of Aesthetic Senses/Sakai/Tavern Keeper/ Wow, you gathered all that about the seasons here? Everyone has his own favorite, but they say that a good thing has always been a good thing. Well, I hear there is a book that has all that recorded in it. Talks about stuff like the seasons and other things. The scholar was the one talking about it. Why don't you go get him to show it to you. |step8 = /Writing Full of Lively Wit/Sakai/Scholar/ The volume on the seasons? It's sitting right over there. I enjoy it. No matter how often I read it, it's always interesting. It's not only what the author is saying, but also how he's saying it. and it's not just the seasons. He talks about most things that might concern a servant of the court. But I guess it's his style and wit that impress me the most. |stepfinal = Stray Writings of a Master/Sakai/Archives/ I discover that information concerning the seasons in Japan have been recorded in a book. And I was told that the book talks about more thant just the seasons. The say there is a copy in the corner of the archives. I will have to find and read it. |discoXP = 690 |cardXP = 345 |reportXP = 190 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = Discovery of Sakai required. |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Various Forms of Love/Search/7/Appraisal/9/Japanese/1/Tale of Genji |subQ2 = quest/Dusk Cry That Evokes Sentiment/Ecological Research/2/Biology/4/Japanese/1/Higurashi |chainQ1 = |landarea = Sakai |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/300 }}